1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a signal reproduction apparatus for reproducing a video signal or an audio signal from a recording medium and, more particularly to, a signal reproduction apparatus of the type noted above which may be applied to a video tape recorder, an audio disk player or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Prior art video tape recorders include those, which have various special reproducing functions such as reverse reproduction or variable speed reproduction as well as ordinary recording and reproducing functions.
Various operation modes are set and switched using key switches or touch switches. Further, rotary dials are utilized for so-called JOG mode operation during variable speed reproduction.